For Them
by chaos2007
Summary: Following Tragedy Chloe Sullivan remembers the events that lead to this moment in her life. Starts in Metropolis 2017, but will mainly take place during the Season 4 timeline and diverge from there.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Metropolis 2017/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Prologue/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"This is it. It had to be. He was so drained…so bruised…his body had never ached like this./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He could hear them, millions of people, some were terrified, some were angry, and others…were hopeful./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hopeful…that was good. The people of his city would need that hope to see them through this tragedy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"But…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Despite all those millions of people, there was two people he was at this very moment thinking about…it was for them, that he was pushing himself this far…for them that he knew he would cross the line…killing…it was repugnant to who he was and what he stood for. He was raised to believe in people, to find the good in them, it was not always easy… one of his best friends was proof of that. But human kind had a capacity for goodness that at times even surprised him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"To think he would throw it all always to protect those two, who meant the world to him. He would sacrifice his moral code; he would lay down his life if need be./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Nothing would harm them today, not this destroyer…this Doomsday./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"No, he would see to it, that Chloe Ann Sullivan-Kent would continue to live and report the wrongs of the world and shed light on corruption as she always aspired to. Chloe…/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"his/span span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"And then…then there was /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara Mara Kent. At age seven, she was his little miracle./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"For them…he would kill Doomsday…even if it killed him too./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He was sure it would kill him too, he could feel it, sunlight which fueled his strength and healed his body, was no longer restoring him at the rate is was earlier, possibly as a result of his…gamble...or was it due to the amount of damage he had already taken…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"There…he could hear the creature moving, preparing to charge back into fray and continue its mindless killing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was enough./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He prepared himself for what he knew was coming, still he wanted to see them again…just in case./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Superman, kneeled in what once was a heavily trafficked street in downtown Metropolis. He turned his head, as he locked in on two heartbeats, which always brought him comfort and strength./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"There…on a rooftop, miles from where he kneeled…safe, his cousin, Kara, as well as Bart, otherwise known as Impulse guarding them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"His wife and daughter, both looking terrified. Chloe he could see had tears streaming down her face, and despite the running mascara, she had never looked so beautiful to him. Lara, held her mother's hand, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. Tears in her face, undoubtedly due to her mothers' own tears./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"His cape fluttered upwards with the breeze, tattered, torn and bloodied. His suit ins similar shape, but his crest, still shown, intact. Hope./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He reached back and pulled his communication device, lodging in his ear./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Status Report."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Civilians are clear in a 50 miles' radius. There was…a lot of casualties, I'm afraid, we weren't able to save everyone." Came the voice of J'onn J'onzz./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Superman, what's the creature status?" came Batman's gruff voice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A roar was heard for miles around, so fierce, and visceral it forced the dust that was clouding the main street clear. Exposing both Hero and Villain./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Still, his eyes were locked on his wife and daughter. It was almost over./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Watchtower?" he said softly…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara, what can you see? How is he, is he okay? Tell me he is okay!" Chloe pleaded with her cousin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"He is hurt, Chloe. He…its not good. Even he can survive much more."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Tears, flowed freely down her face./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Mommy, why are you crying? Are you scared? Don't cry, Superman is here!" Came Lara's reply./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"This only caused Chloe's tears to increase, and a sob broke free. A startling sight, for the little seven-year old. Who had never seen her mother cry, not like this…something was terribly wrong…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Her Daddy! He could fix it! He could fix anything! Where was he? Why were they here with Auntie Kara and Uncle Bart…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Daddy…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Watchtower?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara's head snapped to her mother, she heard a voice…her Daddy's voice…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Superman…" came a trembling reply./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"I love you…both of you, so much…I'm sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Clark…?" came her mother's voice. But this time…there was no reply./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Thump… …Thump…Thump..Thump. Thump./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He could see Doomsday run towards him in mindless rage. This was it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He stood tall, as Doomsdays steps crash along the destroyed street…or what was left of it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He centered himself, and with that sensation that came with flying, he launched himself right at Doomsday./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"As he flew, he saw in his mind all his friends and loved ones, but brightest of all, were his wife and daughter. Mustering his final drops of strength; he swung his right fist, right into Doomsdays head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Just as Doomsday's fist connected with his head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The impact shook the ground, windows were broken, and the world stood still, as both combatants were frozen in place, one fist planted firmly in the others face./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The camera mounted on helicopter which had braved entering the destruction filled epicenter, broadcasted the the creature toppling over…the hero had won./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Around the world, people cheered, Superman had defeated the monster. He did it! He protected everyone!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Everyone watched in rapt attention as Supergirl, flew in carrying a woman and a child towards Superman…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The feed suddenly went out…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The people would have to wonder what was going on…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He could see it, fade from its eyes, that spark that signaled there was life behind those eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Doomsday toppled backwards and didn't move. He did it…but…he could feel it leaving him too./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara." He whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"He did it…" came the awed words of Impulse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara's head jerked as she heard his call. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;""Kara."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"He is calling… I can barely hear him."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Take us…quickly Kara…I need to see him, make sure he is okay." Came Chloe words./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara grabbed Chloe and Lara and flew them down, spotting the helicopter hovering with a camera aimed at her cousin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Batman. There's a camera aimed at Superman…I'm taking Chloe and Lara to him."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"On it." Came a gruff reply./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Impulse ran to Superman. He couldn't wait, he didn't like to. Only one thing kept him with Chloe and Lara, and that was Clark making him promise to watch them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Impulse took stock of the now dead Doomsday laying on the destroyed Metropolis Boulevard. He turned his eyes to his friend, mentor and surrogate big brother, and his heart broke./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was devastating to see him in this condition, and he knew…things would get worse…much worse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara landed with her charges and Chloe immediately broke free and ran to Superman. Lara made to follow her mother, but her aunt held her back./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara looked to her aunt and uncle, both shaking their heads. She turned her eyes back to her mother and Superman, The Hero of Heroes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Why were they so sad? He won!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe rushed to her husband, who she could barely see behind the blood covering his face./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Clark…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"His eyes which seemed so distant, zeroed in on her…and softened./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ch.. Chloe."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Baby, don't talk. Keep your strength. The league is coming, we will get you some sunlight and you'll be okay, and then we can take Lara to the zoo, you know she's been wanting to go for a while now, and maybe we will take some time off from work and go on a family vacation, we could…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Clark brought his fingers up to her lips to silence her rambling…/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Rao, he loved this woman…his Chloe./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"You stopped Doomsday, I mean. I'm sure anyone in the league wouldn't mind covering for you while we travel." She kept talking from behind his fingers./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He couldn't help but smile, and like that it seemed like his strength was gone and he tumbled forward into her arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe was unprepared, he was smiling and then 220 pounds of hero fell into her and she fell backwards cradling him. As he fell, his cape or what remained flew into the air carried by a small breeze./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Clark reached up with one hand, and cupped her cheek, as he loved to do since they began dating all those years ago…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"I love you…both of you...I…I'm sorry." /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"He wanted to say so much more, shower her with all his love, but what light her presence had shed into the closing darkness was fading and so too was his life…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"All the members of the league arrived at that moment, and they bore witness to the most tragic event to happen to them as a whole. They watched as Superman's…no as Clark Kent's hand went limp as he stroked his beloved wife's cheek. And just like that…Superman was gone and so too was Clark Kent./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She knew something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't understand what it was. Her grandma, was crying…so much. Her mommy, auntie Kara, uncle Bart…all of them were crying./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Yes, mommy."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Baby…we have to go."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"But, Daddy isn't here yet…" she complained, she wanted her daddy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Honey…just please…come…we…have to go…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"But. I want Daddy!" she cried. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Why can't mommy, understand!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe…she doesn't know…she doesn't understand…" said her grandma Martha./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Martha Kent turned to her granddaughter, took her into her arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Honey, I have something for you, something your daddy wanted you to have…" Martha spoke./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe looked at Martha confused, wondering what she meant. Her eyes went wide, as Martha pulled out a small crystal shaped in the crest of the House of El. The small crystal, turned crimson and gold as it was placed in Lara's tiny hands./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara looked at the crystal, as it changed colors and it felt warm in her hand, and she felt…safe, like when daddy carried her, but at the same time, she felt butterflies like when daddy would swing her making her fly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Grab her coat, she will need it." Martha spoke to Chloe. Chloe nodded and they left the farm house. Everyone else, was already waiting at the Kawachi Caves./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara watched over his body as the others waited outside the caves. It wasn't fair she thought. Lara, Chloe, Martha…they needed him. He was their rock…and now he was gone. She felt so alone./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"In that moment, Kara understood how Kal-El, felt growing up and learning and believing himself to be the last of their people. She was the last…no, that wasn't true. Lara-El. The House of El would be continued through her. But she was not aware of her heritage, and today she would learn, and her heart would be broken./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A heavy thing to be told Superman, or the Hero of Heroes as Lara liked to call him, would be revealed to be her father./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The league could be heard coming in…that meant Aunt Martha, Chloe and Lara were here./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Soon enough the entire league was surrounding her, and Martha walked up to her holding Lara, and Chloe came up to Kal-El's body./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Without speaking a word, Kara activated the key, and a bright flash of light engulfed everyone, leaving only darkness in its wake./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Welcome, home. Chloe-El. Martha Kent…Kara-El, and you especially, little Lara-El. I can only presume what has happened as Kal-El's signature has faded."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Jor-El, we have come to lay Kal-El to rest here…we can't risk burying him anywhere else…too high a risk of someone desecrating his slumber."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A large rumble was heard as two towering crystal columns shifted and revealed a sarcophagus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The league members, who held Superman's body on a stretcher moved to place his body there, the voice rang out./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Only the House of El, is permitted. Martha Kent, is also allowed." Jor-El intoned./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Kara lifted the stretcher, as both Chloe and Martha looked on. She laid the body to rest, and they all watched as his torn suit, lost its blue, crimson and yellow, replaced in shades of black, and the damaged portions were made whole. Another bright light and the sarcophagus was sealed, and made entirely transparent, and inside perfectly preserved lay Kal-El./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe walked up to the glass like structure./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"You promised…you said you would never leave…I can't do this…not without you…Lara…she needs you so much…I'm don't know what to do!" Chloe sobbed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara watched as her mother broke down crying next to Superman./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Why is she crying? Why?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She heard it then…a faint buzzing…and the crystal in her hand began to warm up. She wiggled in her grandmothers' grasp, an indication to be set down. She was a big girl after all./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She turned her head sides ways as the buzzing only increased. She shook her head, trying to clear the noise with no success. As she turned her head, she noticed it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was a small hole in the wall, but it seemed to call to her. Not entirely understand why, it was important, she walked to it and reached inside placing her glowing crystal inside./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"It was instantaneous./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The entire fortress went dark. And then they heard it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Welcome, my little Miracle."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara looked around, her eyes wide! That was Daddy! Daddy was here. Chloe's head whipped around looking for the voice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"If you are hearing this, then I am no longer with you. Approach the center console Lara. Lay your hand and pronounce your name." called her Daddy's voice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara, was confused. Why was her daddy talking like that…and why did he ask her to say her name, Daddy knew her name!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Mommy…" she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Baby, you have to be a big girl now…this is very important…" Chloe took her daughter's hand and led her to a podium. She hefted Lara on her right hip, "touch the crystals and say Lara-El."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"but mommy, I'm a Kent!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara…please, trust me."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Not quite sure of herself, Lara did as her mother asked, "Lara-El."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"There in front of the podium, an image took form, a hologram. Superman, was hovering in front of her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Superman!" Lara yelled./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hello Lara, welcome. I am updating this crystal for you, every couple of months, as you grow, the most recent update was a month ago. Based on the fortress AI, I can infer you are seven years old at present time. Thus, what I will reveal to you will be difficult to understand, but I have faith in your mother, and she will guide you through this difficult time."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara looked to her mother…who was crying starring at the image in front of her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"To the world Lara, I am known as Superman…but that is just what I do. I have multiple names by which I am known, but the one that will matter to you is Clark Kent."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lara's mouth dropped open, that was her Daddy's name! in front of her eyes, she saw as Superman, placed some glasses over his face, and as his suit fades to be replaced with jeans and a t-shirt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Superman…hero of Heroes…was her Daddy? But…that couldn't be right…Superman died…her daddy wasn't…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Now, my little miracle. There are many things which I am sure are running around that bright sharp mind of yours. But allow me this. When you were born, I saw in you the physical representation of the love your mother and I shared. I laid my eyes on you, and knew my life, and your mother's life had a deeper meaning. As your mother cradled you in her arms, I recited a blessing for you, a blessing my father laid upon me once."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The hologram faded, and an image was projected all around the fortress./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"There was a tired Chloe, with considerably long hair, cradling a tiny Lara in her arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"She is so tiny, Chlo!" came Clark's voice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pfft! "Easy for you to say farm boy, you didn't push her out." She snarked and then turned her eyes to her baby, "I'd do it all over again, just for this…" she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe, there's a blessing, my father gave me before sending me here…I want to say that to her…" Clark managed to speak, passed the lump in his throat./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"She just got here, we aren't taking her to the fortress now."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"No, we don't have to do that…it's just done between the parents and baby. We both give her words, about what she means to us, what we wish for her…things like that."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Oh…okay. You first?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Clark nodded, and took a seat next to Chloe on her bed. He placed his hand over his daughter's hands./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"You will be different…Sometimes you will feel like an outcast. But you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own, and you will see my life through your eyes. As your life will be seen in mine. A son becomes a father…and father…becomes a daughter…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"**/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chloe let the words fill her soul, as she remembered that beautiful day, the day Lara came into the world, she was the culmination of events that began with spiked kryptonite pom-pom juice and a mostly naked Chloe Sullivan in a football jersey waiting for her love in his loft…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I would do anything for you…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Things that help relieve your stress."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'I've never felt happier; can't you see?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm devoted to you…I love you Clark."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark stared out the loft window in his fortress of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThose words repeated over and over in his mind. Whatever was wrong with Chloe, it was not easy to go get her to go home, especially given her lack of clothing…but he managed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Still a traitorous part of him mind, couldn't help but think of how her body molded to his. He wasn't blind as people thought. He always knew Chloe was absolutely gorgeous. But she was his friend. His best style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe needed her in his life, she was essential to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He could admit he was afraid of losing her. He always style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis secret was a heavy thing to bear. Pete had not been able to cope with it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He walked away from the barn window and headed to the main house. As he walked to the porch, he was surprised to see his father sitting on the porch swing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clark."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad, I'm surprised you are still up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sometimes, a night like tonight, I like to reflect and think." Jonathan replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I know the feeling." Clark mumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you? I think Lois would call what you do…Mope. I'm positive Chloe would agree as well." Jonathan smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you think about?" Clark asked avoiding his dad's question as best he could./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My blessings. The things that make my life a loving and enjoyable one. You can't always focus on the problems son; life is about balance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't focus on my problems." Clark said defensively./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jonathan couldn't help but smile at that. For all his son's abilities, he was still very much an insecure young man, trying to find himself, to find love, and a place to belong. Jonathan didn't like butting into his son's love life…he listened, but rarely offered opinions outright. But seeing that look on his son's face as he walked towards the house, he felt tonight of all nights, it may be time to break from that pattern./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is troubling you Clark?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I…Dad, how did you know Mom was the one for you?" Clark whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"So that was it…Lana Lang./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well Clark, I could tell you I knew it the moment I saw her or any many other romantic things. It would be true, but also be a lie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How can they be true and a lie?" Clark asked confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because, I don't believe in love at first sight, Clark. When I met your mother the first time, I thought she was beautiful, physically speaking."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad! I don't want to hear about you having the hots for mom!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What else did I know about your mother at that time Clark? We did not run in the same social circles. I knew her from afar. That is all I knew. But when I finally did get to know her, and speak with her, I found a smart woman, someone who had opinions, and values and morals. I found a friend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But, how did you KNOW?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clark, what's your mothers favorite color? What are her interests outside of our family? What are her passions?" Jonathan queried./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yellow, she loves yellow. She likes reading, cooking and stuff."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yellow is indeed her favorite color. She has an interest in numbers Clark, it why she does the accounting for the farm, and tracks our finances. We, you and me, are her passions, caring for us, loving us. It drives her. She is your mom, she is my love, my wife, but she is also my best friend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Best Friend. Blonde hair and green eyes flashed in his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is Lana's favorite color?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pink…I guess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about Chloe?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Red."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is Lana's favorite flower?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sunflowers…maybe roses, I don't know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And…?" He prompted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tulips, Chloe loves tulips."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now, answer me this Clark, why do you love Lana?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, she is…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She is what? Beautiful, a pretty face? Smart? Driven? Supportive? Loyal...Normal./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""/emNormal?" Jonathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jonathan sighed. Normal, to just about everyone else, that was meaningless, but to Clark, it was a craving, the one desire Clark had above all others./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't imagine what that means to you Clark. Not really. I won't pretend to either. I think a lot of it has been because of your secret, always having to hide and lie. You won't grow out of the idea of normal, until you accept who you are and where you come from, Clark."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wish I didn't have to hide. Besides, what does that have to do with how you knew mom was the one?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jonathan looked at the stars in the sky and for a moment lost himself in thoughts of what lay out there among the stars. He stood and pat Clark on his shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But I did tell you son."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, you asked about her favorite color, and said…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That she is to this very day, still my best friend. Good night Clark." Jonathan said walking into the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Best Friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lost in his thoughts Clark knew this was going to be a long night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"If it wasn't for Chloe being under the influence, he would not be going this far…having this cheerleader on his lap and touching him…Damn Lois for convincing him…speaking of which where was she…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He had managed to get his hand on the purse holding the file on the love molecule…now where was she…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He watched as Lois and Chloe walked in, both looked on in surprised as he had a lap full of cheerleader. And he could swear, he saw a flash of sadness in Chloe's green eyes. He tossed the bag in their direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll take you to dinner…" he said in between awkward kisses/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lois and Chloe both looked at him as if to say..pfft./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cook! I'll cook dinner for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's so hot!" said the cheerleader./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What was keeping those two from helping him with this crazed girl! He looked at the helplessly…pleading with his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Help Me!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"One friendship back on track, Lex had shown Clark what was left of his investigation and Clark had hope they could get their friendship back on track./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He had not spoken to Chloe all day, which bothered him. Things were definitely awkward. There was no disputing that. Still he couldn't help but flash back to the conversation he had with his mother last morning./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm worried about Chloe…she came onto me pretty strong."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I thought you decided you were better off friends?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I thought so too, now I'm not so sure. And then me and dad talked about it, sort of."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Your father talked about this? I'm surprised."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""So was I. Still I think I understand what he was trying to say, but…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""You're afraid. Maybe Chloe has decided life is too short to be afraid and not go for the things you want. What do you want Clark?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I don't know. I love Chloe, I know that, but I don't know that I'm in love with her. Dad said something about Lana that's been in my head all night and about me too."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What did he say?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""He alluded that I want Lana, because of what she represents to me, not because I know her."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Normal, she is like everyone else. Normal."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""He also said, I wouldn't grow out of her until I accept who I am and where I come from."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He watched as his parents kissed each other and wished each other a good day, as his mom rushed out of the kitchen to start her work day. He rushed out behind her./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""He said, you were his best friend."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""He is mine too Clark; it is part of what makes our relationship so strong. Besides Clark, tell me, what could be better than falling in love with your best friend?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was almost game time, he had to be ready. He started walking towards the locker room when he spotted Lana. His fathers' questions fresh on his mind…he decided to answer his curiosity. He could blame Chloe for his growing curiosity./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Lana."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clark, going to get ready for the big game?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I hope I don't screw it up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will do fine, just play the game." She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Lana, I know this is completely off topic, but what's your favorite color?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""White. Why do you ask?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought it was pink. Someone asked me if I knew my friends as well as they knew me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is your favorite color Clark?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Blue…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought it was red."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have to go…I'll talk to you later." He said walking away, even more on his mind now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe sat next to Lois and the Kent's as they watched Clark play. Time was almost out and they were losing, but she knew faith in Clark Kent was never misplaced. Sure, she may have been avoiding him all day after throwing herself at him quite forwardly and being refused…well it wasn't instantly refused. Even to this day, she still felt the things of where her body had pressed against his, and where he lay his hands on her hips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Damn sexy farmboy…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She watched as the last play was run and Clark threw a long pass and it was caught…like she knew faith in Clark Kent was never misplaced./p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe watched as her cousin made joking threats…. well it was Lois, so maybe they weren't jokes…to Clark Kent anyways. She needed these moments to gather her thoughts for what she knew was going to be an awkward conversation. Still there was a hope for something more, there was obviously the outright admitting of her feelings, where as before they were only hinted at…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bye cuz…" Lois said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bye Lo. Don't be a stranger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know if I could describe my time here in one word…it would be weird." Lois stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, its home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't let a dorky farm boy break your heart cuz. We're city girls. Still, I will be at Met U, and not afraid to drive down and give said farm boy a beat down if he hurts you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe couldn't help but notice Clark twitch as Lois made her comments./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will keep that in mind Lo. Be safe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe walked up to Clark, as she watched her cousin leave. Simultaneously, they turned to walk down the field./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So…60 yard pass at the last second to win the game…you're gonna be some sort of superhero around here. I might just have to do an article on you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Does that mean you're back at the torch?" Clark asked still unsure of what decision he would make./p  
p class="MsoNormal""yeah…Since I'm not good at ignoring 300 pound elephants. I'm really sorry I made things so ridiculously awkward between us." She said with a forced grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know, I thought you were the most beautiful cheerleader I've ever seen. Any chance you may consider sticking around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah…lets never talk about that again, okay?" Her words coming out before her mind could catch up his exact words of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""the most beautiful cheerleader." /emA blushed coming to her face when she processed the words in her mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look Clark," she said coming to stand in front of him, "as much as I would like to blame the pom-pom juice for this. I obviously still have those feelings…in me somewhere." She said in preparation for Clark's default response to her feelings./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chloe…" he said and looked into her green eyes and just for a moment, he lost himself in them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Maybe Chloe has decided life is too short to be afraid and not go for the things you want."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Besides Clark, tell me, what could be better than falling in love with your best friend?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wish I could say I feel the same, but I don't. At least not right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know that." She said doing her best to hold the sadness at bay, "and I accept it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But, I think…I'm ready to try." Clark said taking her small hand in his./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe Sullivan was shocked. She did not just hear what those words./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean?" her heart racing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark heard her heart rate speed up at his declaration. He smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chloe, you are my best friend. You knew me better than anyone, except my parents. I am afraid of starting something with you and it falling apart and losing our friendship in the process. You mean more to me than you know." He said as he bent down and kissed her cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just don't want to wake up tomorrow or years down my life and realize my true love is my best friend and she is marrying someone else. I don't want any regrets, not about you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe was hyper aware of her hand still in his and the spot on her cheek tingled from his kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just need to know, that if this doesn't work Chloe, are we still best friends?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Always, Clark. That won't change. You're my best friend too. I'm scared too, you know. I know I'm not beautiful like…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chloe. You are gorgeous. I think it was obvious from my reaction to you the night you were in my loft in my football jersey…" Clark said with a blush, matched by Chloe's blush at his words. Still, he held his eyes on hers trying to convey his feelings about her beauty through his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh..." she responded with a deeper blush. Damn farm boy with his gorgeous eyes…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But I do think, we need to set up some sort of rules."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Rules? I mean your gonna be like a big man on campus." Chloe said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm hoping my editor can keep me inline. Besides, if I'm gonna be your underling, we need rules to abide by. It can't look good for The Torch, if there was a scandal about us dating."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dating. We're dating. Chloe screamed in her head, and couldn't help the bright smile that lit her face up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think I can handle you, Kent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was hoping you would say that. So how about tonight, we meet at The Talon for coffee and we can talk about us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That sounds like a good idea."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Clark said turning to the parking lot and holding her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, gentleman, journalist and superhero…who knew?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark turns to her with a smile, "You did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe Sullivan couldn't help the cheesy smile that adorned her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Past couple of weeks had been nothing short of amazing in the life of Chloe Sullivan. She was not only dating the high school quarterback, who happened to be a member of her Torch staff, but was also her best friend and long time love, Clark Kent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Things were going very well. They had been on multiple dates, and things that were seemingly innocent and platonic before now had an air of romance. Hand holding, long hugs, and kisses…oh the kisses./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark Kent had to be out of this world to be able to kiss this way…she may not be kissing prodigy, but she doubted kisses could get better than Clark Kent. Being the object of Clark's affection was a startling realization. She often found coffee waiting for her at her desk in the mornings, with one of his mom's muffins, which he knew she absolutely adored, along with a note in his horrible scribbled writing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Despite all that her favorite part really seemed to be holding and hugging him, not that kisses were bad, but holding his hand and holding him close gave her a sense of comfort, safety, security she had never really had before./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Still the night was young and coffee called and so she walked into the talon, desperate for a late pick me up. The place was busier than she expected, but coffee calls and she will answer. Still she wonders how Clark is doing hunting down the wallet thief…Clark Kent detective. Ha!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"More like investigative reporter, farm boy, hunk, gorgeous…killer body…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Speak of the devil, there he was clad in his favorite blue, talking to some young boy. She walked closer to him and looked the order line, trying to decide which was more important, coffee or Clark…Catching Martha Kent's eyes she held up her hands in a silent plea, to which the Kent matriarch, grinned and nodded her head. Who knew dating her son would elevate her above the line queue./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…there's a line, I don't do lines." The boy said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She walked up to the farm boy giving him a hug, "what's up Kent? I thoughts you'd still be in Metropolis playing detective."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His eyes, light up, as he looks down at her, and drift to the exposed skin of her right shoulder. One thing was made clear to Chloe in the past weeks of dating Clark, and that was that he absolutely thought she was attractive. Which in turn gave her boldness to wear more revealing clothing and did wonders for her ego./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought I would leave that to the authorities" he said looking over her shoulder at the boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe turned as he replied, "They never would have caught him anyways."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe looked at him and he seemed to look at her before a look of recognition came to his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""you're her! The girl stretch has pictures of in his barn!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe couldn't help but light up, Clark definitely had pictures of her in his barn, she loved a particular they took one of their dates in the Metropolis Port./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chlo, this is my friend Bart, he is from- "/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The future," Bart cut in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really?" She said with a grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I ran all the way back in time to let you know that we are still in love ne hundred years from now." He teased./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She couldn't help but laugh at his words, or the silent thrill she felt when she felt Clark twitch next to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bart…" Clark said warningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe turned to him, and started to answer, "Umm…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She felt a rush of wind behind her and startled as Clark's arm cam around her and in his hand was a single flower, "Tulips." He breathed as he wrapped her in his arms from behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She loves tulips, Bart. If you really ran from the future, you should know that." He snarked at Bart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe couldn't help but lean into his embrace, she doubted anyone could feel safer that she did right now. Still…she knew he wasn't holding the flower when she walked in, nor did she spot any in her surroundings he might have pilfered. So how did he…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Magic" Clark said as he kissed her cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark looked up as he heard his mother call him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Grab a table, while I talk to mom, I'll be back," turning to Bart he pats his shoulders "knock it off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"**/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had been an exciting couple of days. Bart Allen came into his life like well…a flash. Still, it was nice knowing someone with abilities who was not a meteor freak. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd he didn't like how much Bart flirted with Chloe. It was a surprise to him, usually he was protective of Chloe with other guys, but this time, it had been different, he was honestly jealous./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That in turn made him look at his feelings a little more closely. He couldn't say he was in love with Chloe, but he could admit, she was more than his best friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was a shocking contrast between his feelings for Lana versus his developing feelings for Chloe. With Lana the ache for normalcy was overwhelming along with the feeling of not being good enough. With Chloe, he simply fit and was free to be who he was, and instead of not feeling like he measured up, she inspired him to want to be more. It why looking back on it, he had decided to return to The Torch. It made his schedule harder, but it was doable, and spending time with Chloe watching her work, was something that had always made him smile, and watching it now as something more than best friends made it even more so. It was downright sexy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex worried him, not personally. They were doing well, he still felt bad that he had to lie to him in some regards. But he felt they were making progress./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He heard the crunch on her shoes on the barn floor as she walked in. He zeroed in and heart her breath coming in normal rate along with her heart rate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Clark, you up here? Of course you are!" Chloe said as she came up the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Chlo. "He said walking over and giving her a light kiss and a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you moping?" She snarked as she took a seat next to him on the couch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark looked at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, actually. I was thinking a lot about you and me." He said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe felt frozen for a moment, was this it? Was this the end of her storybook romance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark felt her stiffen at his side, and looked down at her and it seemed like her eyes had dulled just a bit and had lost some luster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Why the sudden shift, I just said I was thinking about us…she couldn't think I meant…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chloe, I wanted…" he started./p  
p class="MsoNormal""to be friends. You enjoyed our time as something more but feel like you don't feel the same way for me that I feel for you right. I should go." Chloe stumbled through her words, jumped to her feet and headed for the stairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark seeing her leaving jumped up and ran after her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, grabbed her by the waist and using his considerable strength raised her up to his height and kissed her with every shred of passion he could muster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe was momentarily startled before she completely melted into the kiss. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but the need for air, caused her to pull back and lay her forehead against Clarks. She was distinctly aware her feet were dangling as Clark held her up…but all that did was excite her. Clarks sudden show of strength appealed to the woman in her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""For an investigative reporter, you sure jumped to that conclusion without checking any sources you know." Clark whispered into her lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had to admit her was right, and had to nod her head, "I panicked."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know. I could have probably used better words; it did sound like bad news was incoming." Clark acknowledged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So if not bad, then what?" Chloe said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. You aren't just my best friend Chloe. You are more than that to me, so what do you say, interested in being a football jock turned journalistic underling's girlfriend?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell from her closed eyes, she had dreamed of hearing those words from Clark Kent for years. And to hear them now, it felt like her heart would burst from joy right out of her chest. She couldn't form words so she nodded her head again and brought her hands to grab Clarks face, her em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"boyfriends face/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark watched as tears ran down Chloe's face and her small hands framed his face. He looked into her green eyes, and for a moment they were an ocean, and he was sinking. And it didn't seem like such a frightening thing. He watched as excitement flourished into her face along with the most dazzling smile he had ever seen adorn her face. He smiled at her, and leaned down and kissed her again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was different this time, this kiss was every bit as passionate as the previous, which stole their breaths, it was innocent, sensual and loving. He walked them back to the sofa and sat down and set her on his lap, breaking the kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So does that mean, you're my girlfriend now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chloe nodded her head as it lay on her em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"boyfriend's/em chest. She didn't think she would get tired of hearing that word in reference to Clark. Her em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"boyfriend./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
